Ramen After Love
by the new girl of lycanthropy
Summary: A simple yet beautiful garden plus a few similarities equals more love then you might think. Plus some food. Oneshot and add-on to my other story, Funny The Way It Is.


Ramen After Love  
By: The New Girl Of Lycanthropy

**Naruto's POV  
**  
I thought I was all by myself in the garden. After all, Natasha had told me no one came around this time. It's not that I minded; I just liked being alone during hard times, at least occasionally. But when I saw who was there, it didn't make me feel bad. In fact, it made me feel a little happier.

"Heya, Hinata." I said brightly, putting on my best happy face. It didn't do any good though, I guess. She smiled back, but looked a little worried. It made me sigh; everyone had been tip-toeing around me, afraid I might randomly burst out in anger. I guess they had just been spending too much time but Shugo, but it was still annoying. But at least she was _trying_ to be happy around me, instead of just hovering and watching. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just..." She would trail off like that sometimes. She had gotten over her stuttering, but now she would trail off, then start again. It wasn't annoying, just a little hard to follow sometimes. I had to admit it though; she had gotten even more confident over the weeks. Maybe it was spending so much time with Natasha. Natasha's confidence went up and down, but whichever way it was at the point in time it made you feel a little better about yourself. Hinata continued this time though. "...I was just feeling a little nervous. And this place is just so soothing when I need it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." And I did. Everyone talks about those beautiful gardens that just sooth you. The irony was that this wasn't one of those wonderland gardens. It was just so simple. It had vegetables and small fruits growing in it, along with Natasha's favorite flowers, orchids, so it had a slightly exotic look. She even had a little sugarcane growing there, despite the sometimes not good weather. Natasha managed the entire garden, and she managed it with love. That's what she had said about things, like cooking and gardening; it will taste and look good, especially if you make it, or grow it, with love. "What's your favorite part? Mine are the red beans." I smiled even wider, and it was a genuine smile. I didn't want her to feel like she was intruding.

She got the hint, and her grin widen too. "I like the cinnamon plants a lot. But the red beans too! Do you like red bean soup?"

I was surprised. "Zenzai?! It's one of my favorites!"

"Mine too! But I thought that you like ramen more?" Wow. She knew a lot about me. But please don't get the wrong idea, she wasn't obsessed with me; she knew little things about everyone.

"I do, but red bean soup is _almost _just as good. Hey, speaking of ramen" I was feeling better, so why not get something to eat? "do you wanna make some? They don't have any ramen restuarants around her, but we could make some of the ramen Kakashi bought!" I realized how easy it was to speak to her.

"Sure I will, Naruto! I'd love to!" She came a little closer, and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, though not exactly sure why she was hugging me. "Sorry Naruto, but it's just that we've all been worried about you. And I'm so happy to see you enthusiastic about something!" Oh. That was why. So they were still worried. "And I know you don't like us worrying over you. And we won't anymore, I'll tell everyone it's fine." Ah. That's why I loved her so much. I let go of her, and held her in my arms in front of me.

"Hinata, you get me so well it kinda makes me nervous." She frowned at this. She probably thought I was complaining. "That's why I love you so much." She didn't have time to smile; I had started kissing her. She kissed me back, murmuring "I love you too" back. But we kept on kissing. It was going somewhere, fast. Then she suddenly pulled away from me.

"Now, I just want to make sure of something." She said this quietly, and it made me slightly nervous. Was something wrong?

"Of course Hinata. What?"  
She started to giggle. Why, I didn't know, but she started to giggle. "Hinata, what?!" She laughed even more.

"It's just that...it's j-just that you look so damn n-nervous..." She was laughing loudly now. And I _was_ getting annoyed now. Was she laughing at me? "I'm sorry Naruto...I was just saying that I'll do this as long as we have that ramen afterward."

I just paused. Then I realized what she was laughing about. I started laughing louder then she was, and soon we were probably laughing loud enough for people in the greenhouses next to us to hear. We laughed; we talked; we loved.


End file.
